


Boredom

by Sinning_Bunny



Series: Amecan sin stories [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Human AU, Human Names Used, I gave you my warnings here and in the notes, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, READ THE TAGS BEFORE CLICKING ON THIS STORY PLEASE, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, So don't whine to me, Still Going to Hell, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Yes there is actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Bunny/pseuds/Sinning_Bunny
Summary: Alfred is bored during class, what could happen with Matthew sitting right next to him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THERE IS INCEST AND UNDERAGE SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS STORY IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE DON'T READ IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> IN NO WAY DO I SUPPORT OR ENCOURAGE INCEST OR UNDERAGE SEX. THIS IS PURELY TO BEEN SEEN AS A WORK OF ART AND FICTION.
> 
> Anyway warnings outta the way so I guess I can say this is a sequel to the other story Late Night Dreams come True but it can be read alone. Alfred is still 11 and Matthew is still 10 3/4 since I guess this story doesn't take place too long after the last 
> 
> Amecan is my secret sin now
> 
> Amecan ship: "Knock knock let me in, let me be your secret sin" (Yeah I need to go to bed lemme stop XD)
> 
> Merry Goat here is Amecan to feed your hungry soul

Alfred was bored. He was very bored! Why did science class seem so boring? Maybe it was because they weren’t doing their normal experiments like they usually did throughout the week. Alfred sighed looking over next to him where his brother Matthew, who was taking notes on whatever the teacher had been droning on about for the past ten minutes since class began, was sitting. Alfred then smirked as an idea came to mind, he’d have to be stealthy about it though. Knocking his pencil onto the floor, he of course pretended to drop it, Alfred quickly dipped his way under the table. No one would probably notice that he was there since for one thing, he and Matthew sat in the back of the room, another thing would have to be that the tables in the room were basically science lab tables so no one could see if Alfred was under the table unless they were standing behind the table.

Smirking, Alfred moved so he was almost face to face with Matthew’s crotch, as he moved his hand to lightly rub over the other’s crotch. Matthew jolted when he felt Alfred’s hand rub against his crotch, with his face slowly turning red, he looked down under the table to see Alfred.

“A-Alfred what are you doing?” Matthew asked in a quiet, yet high pitched, whisper

“I’m bored, plus it’s been a while since we last had fun together.” Alfred whispered back, smiling as he felt Matthew beginning to harden under his touch

“I-It has not been that long…” Matthew muttered as his breathing became a bit uneasy as it hitched slightly as he could feel his face burning.

“Please Mattie?” Alfred asked, pouting cutely “Besides you’re already getting hard…”

He knew that he shouldn’t be letting Alfred do this, especially in the middle of class of all places. It was bad enough that they’re not trying to get caught at home. But he couldn’t resist letting him, plus the thought of getting caught seemed to arouse him a bit more.

“Fine…but be quiet if you don’t want us to get caught.” Matthew sighed giving in

“I should be saying that to you.” Alfred smirked as he fumbled with Matthew’s pants, finally getting them undone, as he dipped his hand into Matthew’s pants to free the growing erection.

Matthew bit his lip as he tried to hold back any sounds that would alert anyone around him. Though he couldn’t help but shudder as Alfred’s hand moved along his cock, stroking until he was fully erect as he covered his mouth to hold back a moan. As Alfred guided his hand along Matthew’s cock, he made sure to sweep his thumb over the head. He was loving the breathy moans he was hearing escape his brother’s mouth, as his own cock started to twitch in excitement. Seeing precum starting to leak from the tip of Matthew’s dick he leaned in to lick the head, which cause Matthew to let out a breathy gasp and shudder. Alfred then moved his mouth around Matthew’s cock, teasingly sucking on the head, causing Matthew to groan quietly. Matthew was resisting the urge to thrust his hips forward as he didn’t want to accidentally trigger Alfred’s gag reflex and give them away.

“A-Alfie please…” Matthew begged in a whisper, bucking his hips slightly

Loving how his brother was slowly coming undone just because of him, Alfred took more of Matthew’s cock in his mouth as he began to bob his head. Matthew doubled over to quiet his moans, hide his bright red face, and how much of a panting mess he had become; this wasn’t going to be enough, he needed Alfred in him.

“A-Alfie I need you…” Matthew whined slightly

Hearing this made Alfred’s face turn slightly red, but it also excited him, as he popped his mouth off Matthew’s cock. Now the only problem was getting them both out of class and to somewhere where they could finish.

“Mkay Mattie~” Alfred smiled as he tucked Matthew’s cock away and fixed his brother’s pants as he crawled from under the table and back into his seat like nothing happened. Of course, he began looking around making sure no one was aware of what was happening. Luckily everything was still calm and their teacher didn’t even seem to notice as he continued to write notes on the board. Alfred then looked over to Matthew whose face was bright red and was panting. Any idea then hit Alfred as it was their free ticket out of class basically.

“Hey teach, my brother isn’t feeling well, can I take him to the nurse?” Alfred called out from the back of the room as he asked

The teacher of course turned to see what was going on as he could see how flushed Matthew’s face was as he nodded “Very well, go ahead. Feel better soon Matthew.”

“T-Thank you.” Matthew stuttered as he and Alfred quickly grabbed their things and left the room before anyone could notice their real problems

Once they left the room, Alfred dragged Matthew down to the janitor’s closet as he flipped on the light switch on the wall as he then shut and locked the door behind them once they got inside. As soon as Alfred locked the door, they both dropped their bags onto the floor nearby, Matthew then crashed his lips against Alfred’s. As they continued their make out session, Matthew found himself grinding his hips against Alfred’s causing them both to moan and mewl as Matthew pulled away from the heated kiss moments later

“Alfie please fuck me.” Matthew begged as he whined

“Of course Mattie~” Alfred cooed as he moved to undo Matthew’s pants, tugging them down along with his underwear before Alfred did the same with his own. Alfred then frowned, realizing they didn’t have any lube with them. “Mattie, you wouldn’t happen to have any lube on with you, would you?”

Matthew’s face turned red, before he then grabbed his bag from the floor opening it and looking around inside of it before pulling out the bottle from his bag and handed it to Alfred. “Here.” He murmured

“What seriously you had it with you?” Alfred smirked, though he was a bit surprised

“It’s only because I knew you’d try and do something like this.” Matthew retorted “Now shut up and fuck me, we don’t have all day.”

“Okay calm down.” Alfred laughed as he opened the bottle and poured some of its contents into his hand as he began to spread it along his own cock as he moaned a bit. When he was done, he set the bottle aside as he made Matthew turn around and lean against the wall as he gripped onto his waist. “Are you ready Mattie?”

Leaning against the wall, Matthew made himself as comfortable as possible, as he nodded “Yes Alfie~”

As soon as Matthew gave him the okay, Alfred slowly began to push into Matthew causing them both to groan. It wasn’t long before Alfred was fully inside of Matthew as Matthew’s body shuddered and twitched from the feeling of having something inside him again. After waiting a few moments to be on the safe side, Alfred then began to move as he thrusted into Matthew. Slowly but surely picking up the pace as Alfred made sure to basically abuse Matthew’s prostate as he thrusted against it.

“Nng Ah-Alfie!” Matthew groaned loudly in pleasure

“Ssh Mattie unless you want to get caught.” Alfred shushed, as he giggled seeing his brother’s face turn redder

Though to the both of them, the likely chance of them being caught only made things a bit more exciting as Alfred kept thrusting into Matthew’s prostate, causing more loud moans and mewls to escape his brother’s mouth, as he also moved his hand around to stroke his brother’s leaking cock which had been left unnoticed the entire time. Not soon afterwards, Matthew felt the warmth pooling in his groin as he was getting close

“Ng A-Alfie I’m close…” Matthew groaned out

“Me too Mattie.”

After a few more thrusts, Alfred finally came inside of Matthew as he groaned. Matthew followed soon after as the feeling of the warm substance filling up inside him sent him over the edge. They both panted heavily as Alfred pulled his cock out of Matthew as Matthew whined softly from the loss. Lucky for them that since they were in the janitor’s closet of all places cleaning up wasn’t that difficult since they had paper towels. The two of them then fixed their clothes as Matthew stashed the bottle of lube back in his bag. Alfred then unlocked the door as he peaked out into the hallway, the coast was clear and there was still about ten minutes of class left for that period.

“Let’s go, coast is clear Mattie.” Alfred said as he turned around to Matthew who was zipping up his bag.

“Okay Alfie.”

Picking up his bag as well, Alfred and Matthew then started to walk back to class, though Matthew already knew the rest of the day was going to be uncomfortable seeing as he knew his ass was going to start hurting soon. Along with that he had to deal with Alfred’s cum running out of him as he sighed and kind of glared at Alfred, who just smirked the entire way back. Oh Matthew was so going to get Alfred back some time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh geez I wrote this all in one night. It's like right after 4:00 Am when I'm posting this and I have to get up at 6:00 AM
> 
> Merry Goat I sacrificed my precious sleep to write this sin for you XD


End file.
